Harry Potter and the Heaps of Sex
by SnapexHermione4eva
Summary: A fierce, adjective-ridden rendition of the super-sexy events occurring at Hogwarts. Rated for some skanky, explicit situations.


**Harry Potter and the heaps of sex**

**Chapter 1**

**Snape's (sexy) Attentions**

I was walking through Hogwarts…moodily one day. When suddenly I bumped into Draco Malfoy in an arousing fashion. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments, within them I saw his passion, my passion and everything I wanted to be that the world was scared of me being.

The moment passed as quickly as it had come, I was…severely aroused. Professor Snape came jaunting up to me sexily and took one look at the suspicious bump in my loin area and declared

'Grrrrrr… you doing alright son!'

I was totes shocked at the inappropriateness of his comments but at the same time the wrongness of them touched me somewhere deep inside that I never knew existed.

Suddenly, we were inside Snape's office and he had devoured my pants. But then, just as Snape was beginning to get freaky with me, I thought of Draco, and the brief glance we had shared earlier. I had to leave!

I left!

I ran down the corridors of hogwarts, my robes torn asunder, my pants absent. The cold air was stimulating to me, and only served to arouse me further as I considered the prospect that awaited me.

I pushed open the door to Draco's room lustily, but the sight that presented itself to mine eyes was something I would have never expected in a million years.

**Chapter 2  
>-Draco's Hot Member<br>**Draco released a groan of pleasure as he entered the sprawled person in front of him. From where I was standing I could tell that Ernie McMillian was the lucky recipient of Draco's hot member, but I had seen enough for my heart to be broken.

I closed the door silently behind me, my tears blinding me in rage and anguish and shame. I sank to the floor, despairingly. But then, who should I see coming along the hallway but my old fiancé Ron. That's right, I thought to myself. I was desperate and alone, a tryst with Ron would suffice for now, so I tore off my clothes (what remained of them) and offered myself up to him. Unfortunately, he walked past me and into the room, and I heard his moans join those already present. what a shock!

**Chapter 3**

**Last Resort**

Being excluded from what was presumably the hottest Harry Potter themed threeway to have ever happened, filled my heart with an unbearable sadness and longing to be held and have draco's hot member inside me. Desperately I looked around for someone to fill the void figuratively and also in a more literal sense (my vagina…with their penis).

I looked up desperately and lo and behold what did I see? Harry Potter spazing around like the complete loser he was. I figured, spazy scar boy was better than no one. So I approached him in an erotic manner. I strutted up to him pushing up my boobs and rubbing them around. I whispered:

'Hey Harry, wanna have a go on these bad boys?'

He looked at me for a moment before saying:

'Hermoine! I have to find the horcruxes and defeat lord voldemort! Wanna go spend our teenage years spying on teachers and having ludicrous adventures?'

I could see he would take some convincing…

**Chapter 4**

I reached my hand down, to cup his mildly growing tumescence and heard him moan just a little bit. This gave me the confidence I needed to continue further. I rubbed gently, my small hand becoming insignificant compared to the elephantine extrusion slowly growing beneath it.

He was, by this stage, convinced and fully erect. He reached down to unbutton my blouse, and in doing so, pushed me up against the cold stone wall behind us. The cold made me shiver in anticipation, making my nipples grow hard and taut. My bra was revealed – a saucy number, white lace with an edge of red satin – and my breasts, whose voluminousness overflowed from within.

"Oh Harry, how thrilling" I said, mouth agape, breasts aheaving, breath short.

"mmmmmmm" he said, succinctly.

I moved my other hand to his pants, and worked on releasing him from his sartorial confines. I dealt first with the buttons of his pants, then slowly and teasingly undid the zipper. In one swift motion I pulled his pants down. I was pleased beyond belief. Harry had been a good choice to scratch my itch.

It was at this point that I considered a slightly more secluded area might be preferable. We moved into a nearby classroom, which happened to be Snape's. It was empty at this stage, but the desk looked inviting. I pushed Harry towards it, and as he fell backwards onto it, I straddled him madly.

At this moment I heard a voice from behind me

'What are you two, doing here?'

The voice was unmistakable.

**Chapter 5**

I turned to find Professor Snape naked and fully aroused, his voice dripping with excitement.

'I'm afraid, I'll need you to leave us alone Miss Granger, Mister Potter have some issues to…bang out'

'Oh sir!' Harry gasped.

I was shocked at the general homosexuality rife in the situation so I left to find my kicks elsewhere, the last I heard was Snape saying

'1o points, to Gryffindor Mister Potter!'

By this point I was at my wits end, running around in naught but my panties looking for a man in this gay, gay school. But who would have me?

I raced into the gryffindor common room, looking around wildly for someone to satisfy me fully. By the fire, blond hair illuminated like an angel's halo, Lavender sat naked. I had never considered doing it with a laday, but I was desperate. Upon my entrance, she turned around to face me, and I saw her boobies. Almost as thought she knew my intent, she stood before me and looked into my eyes.

"do you really want this, Hermione?" she said

"I've always wanted it"

She came closer to me, and suddenly we were kissing. It was like fireworks in my brain. Our lips tangled, our tongues entwined, she fondled my curves with her soft feminine hands. I moaned into her mouth at unusual but arousing experience. I wanted more! Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement from the boy's dormitory.

**Chapter 6**

Neville was watching.

And he was naked.

Although I had never seen nveille as a sexual interest, seeing him now, aroused and muscular I was enthralled. He had grown, not just in penis, but in confidence and he came down the stairs to meet us. Lavender seemed unworried and moved her kissing to Neville, while still fondling my breasts.

Neville grew even harder, and pulling my hair in tight, brought me in for a passionate kiss. He used a helluva lot of tongue, and I enjoyed it immensely. I reached down and fondled him, amazed at his size.

We moved the situation to a nearby bed, and Neville lay down on his back first. I took his arousal in my mouth, and gave him a sweet-ass blowjob, which he greatly enjoyed. Meanwhile, Lavender played with his nipples while passionately making out with him. My arousal grew stronger at the sight of them enjoying themselves, and the muffled moans coming from Neville. Soon however, he flung me off him, and threw me onto the bed. Lavender went down on me with abandon, while I made out fiercely with Neville.

I wanted cock.

Neville was obliging, and moved quickly to between my legs. In one swift movement, he thrust his tumescence into my waiting channel.

The sensation made me moan with pleasure, while I was lying on my back feeling Neville thrust his member passionately inside me, I became aware of Lavender rubbing her mound gently on my face. I obligingly stuck out my tongue and proceeded to pleasure with much efficiency.

She began to moan wildly as he pants of passion grew more regular and vocal. Neville did likewise.

Suddenly the door flew open and who should walk in on us but the Dark Lord Himself, Lord Voldemort.

**Chapter 7**

Voldemort cackled with joy and declared

'You fools! Your sexy adventures have been the perfect distraction, while you've all been rooting like rabbits my plans have to come fruition and I've slain harry while snape was in him, and dumbledore while he was being pleasured by a consortium of house elves, and now I shall destroy you, Hermione…and Neville…and whoever you are lady. Prepare to die!'

Lord Voldemort rose his wand and shouted

'Avada Kadav-

But before the words could leave his mouth he fell to the ground in a clump, for us all to see Ron Weasly standing behind him with a blood stained didlo in hand, which he had recently used to bludgeon voldemort if that wasn't clear.

We were all so glad to be alive, we shouted

'Hey Ronny boy, why don't you join us?'

He was only to happy to oblige

**The End.**


End file.
